When Life Gives You Lemons
by mrscullenxo5
Summary: Bella thinks she sees Edward cheating. He is adamant that he didn't. How will he prove his trust? LEMON alert. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**My other story, "Put the Light Back in Her Eyes" is coming along nicely, but the lemons are a little bit away. I just felt the need to share one, because they are always so fun! **

* * *

><p>I had been ignoring him for days, and it wasn't working. I hadn't called a quits because I couldn't lose him. He had followed me home after five days of no talking. How could I talk to him after what I saw? I stupidly let him into my house, but I wasn't happy about it. The conversation had already started bad by me telling him to hurry the fuck up or I was calling Charlie. It went down hill from there and it was all screaming.<p>

"I can't trust you!" I screamed at him.

"Then why are you still with me? You haven't broken up with me yet, and I'm happy about that, but why if you can't trust me? I really didn't do anything." He had started off screaming, but by the end he was mumbling.

He looked up at me, and grew angrier again, "Huh?" He asked aggregately. "Why?" He yelled taunting me again.

"Because you're mine!" And I'll always love you, you dumb ass.

I continued my rant. "I caught you, don't say you weren't cheating. I can't trust you, but you are mine, and I'm not going to let her have you. Bella and Edward sounds right. Lauren and Edward makes me want to throw up."

I couldn't stop my rant, "You don't understand. I hate what you have done to me. But I can't break up with you because you belong to me. Ever since I saw you I have wanted to own you. You finally gave me permission to, and I'm not selling. I own you damn it, and that slut can go to hell for trying to steal you from me."

He crossed the room and grabbed my arm roughly, but I wasn't scared, I was craving contact with him.

"Say it again! Say it!" he growled.

"You are fucking mine!" I screamed.

In that moment, his lips crashed onto mine. I couldn't stop him. I was not physically capable of removing my mouth from his. It had only been five days since I kissed him, but five days too long nevertheless. There was so much need in the kiss that I was definitely going to have swollen lips. Our teeth crashed together, and then I bit his perfectly full bottom lip. I let up a little, and began sucking on it instead. I tried to get as much of it in my mouth as possible, but his lip was so full that it wouldn't fit all the way.

He took control now, and pushed me onto the couch, our lips never parting. I whimpered when he came up for air, he was away from me for too long. He also stopped to say, "You're fucking right I'm yours. I only belong to you. Say it again!" He growled.

"You're mine Edward." I moaned because he was kissing up my neck now.

I was breathing heavy. Edward started on a rant, and I couldn't stop him. "I would be your fucking slave, and worship your feet you have no idea Bella. I need you so much. God, you're beautiful."

I couldn't respond. He took his shirt off, and started to push mine up as he hovered over me. He stopped when the hem was about to reach my breast. He would never do this if I didn't want it. I nodded, and helped him take it off by raising my hands. I was actually wearing his boxers, and with my shirt gone, he could see the top coming out of my baggy jeans. He gave me his signature smirk, and I returned mine before I pulled him back down to me. I reached for his belt buckle, and started to push his pants down. He helped me, and kicked them off when they reached his ankles. I loved his chest, and muscles, and happy trail. I ran my hand over the hair under his stomach, and he shivered. I then began to pepper him with kisses, and took his nipple into my mouth, making both of them hard. For some reason, he apposed having sex on my couch, he was so weird sometimes. He grabbed all of our clothes in one hand, and I jumped into his arms, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me upstairs, and dropped the clothes on the floor after shutting the door. I was still in his arms, and he pushed me against the door, and attached my mouth with his own. I moaned, and he thought better of our position, and moved me to the bed. He hovered over me, and pulled my baggy jeans down so that we were now both in our undergarments.

"God how I have missed this, and you." He said while peppering my stomach with kisses.

"Oh how I need you baby."

"Then take me." I replied breathless.

He pushed my bra up so that the bottoms of my breast were showing. He looked at me directly in my chocolate brown eyes with his glassy emerald green eyes as he licked to underside of my breast. I shivered, and felt a tingles travel to my lower regions.

Instead of doing it the easy way, and using the clasp, he pushed my bra over my head, and began sucking my left nipple while kneading the right with his thumb and index finger. I moaned and he said, "Don't hold it in baby, tell me how you feel."

"More." I gasped.

"Oh you want more?" I nodded. "Oh, I'll give you more baby. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me."

He brought his lips to mine, and I opened my mouth so that our tongues could play together. I tangled my fingers in his bronze hair for dear life, and he didn't complain, but I'm sure that I was causing him pain.

He moved to my underwear (or his boxers that I was wearing), and looked at me as he slid them down, kissing down my legs along the way. He started to kiss back up, stopping at my inner thighs as expected. He looked at me with a devilish grin. He ran his nose from the bottom of my slit to the top, placing a kiss there. I gasped. We had never done that before. I mean sure, I have for him, but this might be a little awkward.

He sensed my fear and said, "Don't worry baby, I want to."

He kissed me, and trailed his hands down my sides and came to my lower lips. He spread my folds apart, and I moaned.

He stopped kissing me and said, "You're so wet." He brought his hand up to show me the glistening liquid on his hand. He smelled it and sighed. "Is this all for me Bella?"

I nodded. "Only ever for you Edward."

He groaned. And nothing could have prepared me for the beautiful sight that I witness next. He put his fingers in his mouth, and sucked them clean and said, "You taste amazing. Better than I could have ever imagined."

Now that had made me even wetter than before. He began to kiss my neck as he entered me with his middle finger. I gasped but he continued. He now had his ring finger in me, and was sucking on my pulse point. I was definitely going to have a hickey, but I didn't care; he felt too good. He managed to put three fingers inside of me, and he played my insides like he played the piano. He then leaned down and began to lick the top of my clit as well. There was just too much pleasure; I couldn't contain it. "Oh fuck!" I screamed arching my back.

He didn't stop; he just kept licking me until I rode out my orgasm. That was stronger than most of the times that we had normal sex. Damn. And that was saying something.

He kissed me, and I could taste myself on his tongue. Not the best taste in the world, but if he thought so, okay.

I wasn't going to beat around the bush, so I just came out and said, "I need you inside me now Edward. It always feels so good when you fill me."

He groaned, and said, "Don't say stuff like that. It's not fair. You always feel so warm and wet around my dick, I can't control anything."

I smiled, blushed and licked my lips. He began kissing my neck again as he entered me. I bit my lip to repress the scream that was about emerge. I couldn't contain my self any longer and screamed, "Holy fucking shit."

"That's right Bell, let it all out."

"Oh fuck, Edward, fuck me."

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. His hot breath was tickling me. He bit the bottom of my lobe, and huskily whispered, "Oh I plan to, long and hard." I gasped.

"Don't forget to let it all out babe, I want to hear you."

He was thrusting into me, and I could barely keep his pace. Man did this kid have stamina. I don't think he could hold on to the "long" part of his promise because need took over, and our pace quickened.

"Bella, fuck."

That alone got me closer to my peak. The sensation was amazing. This was the best sex we had ever had. I think that it was the best sex I would ever have, but knowing him, he would only improve in the future. He was my one and only, but I didn't think that it was possible for everybody else to feel this good. If they did, they would have a lot more trouble not pounding into each other, because damn. If I thought Edward giving me head was good, this felt like heaven.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Mmhmm." I said nodding.

"You know what? Nobody will ever be able to make you feel this good because nobody loves you like I do. And I would never want to do the things I do to you to anybody else. You know why? Because only when you scream my name does it give me pleasure. You and only you can say my name and make it the most beautiful sound it the world. When you come and scream my name, I will always follow shortly after. You have no idea what you do to me."

How he could talk so much during intercourse was beyond me. But it was definitely making me, "Mmh, Edward, so close."

"Come for me baby." Just after saying that, he hit my g-spot and I screamed his name and came so hard.

"Bella." He moaned, and I felt him fill me. I had never been so happy to be on the pill because that was one of the best feelings ever.

He rolled off of me, and I could see out of the corner of my eye Edward lean up on his elbow, and stare at me. I didn't turn as I heard him say, "Do you trust me now?"

"Sex doesn't fix anything Edward." I said staring at the ceiling.

"I was just showing you how much I care about you."

"You can have sex with somebody and not care about them. That is assuming that you don't care about Lauren."

"Bella." He said aggregately. I finally looked at him, and watched him take a deep breath. "Everyone knows I'm yours. You do actually own me you know? I come to your every beck and whim, and don't even look at other girls. Do you know how much shit I get for how whipped I am. I don't care though because I love you. More than anything. I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

I turned over and looked at him. "I know you feel it to. We aren't normal teenagers. This is going to last forever Bella. I know it is, because I could never let you go. Even if you drop me on my face, I will get down on my knees for the rest of my life. I would never cheat on you. You have to know that. It was just a biology project I swear, and you have to know that she came onto me. Thank you for walking in by the way; I had no idea what she was doing. You had to have seen it on my face Bella. Do you honestly think that Alice would have even opened the door for her if she thought that was going to happen? And Alice normally knows that kind of stuff."

He took a break and I said, "Yeah she does."

"Do you trust me again?"

"Maybe… but you know how you could persuade my more?"

His eyes lit up as he asked, "How?"

"Round two."

I attacked his mouth, but he stopped me and said, "I thought you just said that sex doesn't fix anything."

"It doesn't. I forgave you when you offered to give me head; that just showed me your commitment in a sexual experience."

"You little minx."

"That's what they call me." And we continued on with round two…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review :)<strong>


End file.
